A Penny For Your Thoughts
by WeebleWobbler
Summary: Note: This story takes place when the Hamsters are still human! ...Everybody thought Penelope was too little to do anything! Tie her shoes, walk down to the car, walk across the street... Penny feels like nothing, but then a contest opens and... RR
1. Just A Little Girl

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I'm finally ready to start this story. I had (and still do) high hopes for this kind of plot. I find it very... adorable.  
  
Remember: This story takes place when the Ham-Ham's are still human. If you've read my "Ham-Ham's Gone Human!" story, you'll see how this one slides thinly into the plot lines.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
~*Chapter One*~  
  
~*Just A Little Girl*~  
  
Have you ever felt like you were too little to do something? Like tying your own shoes, going to school, getting a job, driving a car? I couldn't wait to do all of those things and more! I couldn't wait till the day when I could finally hold my head up high. But Pashmina told me I had to live life "one step at a time". What exactly does that mean? I'm 6 years old – I know how to tie my shoes. Why can't I go to school to learn to read and write and get smart?  
  
"How come?" I asked these questions to Pashmina one day while waiting for my grilled cheese sandwich.  
  
"Because..." Pashmina searched her mind for the right words. "Because... uh..."  
  
"You're too young to understand, Penny," Boss walked by and pat my head.  
  
"But everyone else knows!" I argued.  
  
Pashmina handed me my sandwich and then agreed with Boss, "Don't make a scene Pen. And he's right – you are quite young."  
  
"But I see other 6-year-olds go to school everyday. Their mommies and daddies drop them off."  
  
I knew Pashmina was starting to get frustrated at my all questions. But I wanted to know what made me so different. But before she replied, I remembered. I was a hamster, not a human.  
  
"Is it 'cause I'm different?" I asked.  
  
"Geez, Penny, for such a little girl you ask a lot of questions," Maxwell chuckled. "Maybe one day you'll be as smart as Einstein."  
  
"Who's Einstein?" I asked naively.  
  
"He's a genius," he explained. "Father of Knowledge. Smartest man to ever walk the planet."  
  
"Max, you're explaining again," Sandy groaned. "She's just a kid. She doesn't need to know this."  
  
"I am not just a kid," I yelled. "I'm 6! Practically a grown-up!"  
  
Sandy chuckled, "Ah, youth."  
  
I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I knew it wasn't in my favor.  
  
I hopped down from the bar stool and ran over to the nearest window to see what was going on outside. It was raining again. As it pitter-patted outside, I noticed it formed bars on the window. It reminded me of those cop shows Howdy watches late at night. You know, where the good guy puts the bad guy. In Jail.  
  
I continued to stare outside as Oxnard walked from the bathroom and said something. I didn't hear him, but it made Ginger mad, 'cause she yelled at him. But then again, Ginger yells a lot. But not around Howdy...  
  
I turned around from the window and complained, "It's raining outside! I wanted to go swimming! And jump on the trampoline!"  
  
"Its okay Penny," Pashmina pat me on the head and put on her coat. "They have an indoor pool."  
  
But I still wasn't satisfied, "But what about the trampoline?"  
  
Ginger stopped brushing her hair and turned to look at me, "They have a trampoline here?" She then turned to Howdy and murmured something. I don't know. I wasn't listening.  
  
I was about to crawl back in bed when I heard, "I'm going out with Maxwell, Bijou, and Hamtaro to play Indoor Golf. Does anyone else wanna come?"  
  
"I DO! I DO!" I hopped off the windowsill and ran over to Sandy. "Can I come?"  
  
"Okay. Just get your shoes on and have Bijou put up your hair."  
  
"Okay!" I ran over to Bijou and begged her to do my hair for me. She looked a little shocked but then ended up giving me half-hair. I then jogged over to the front door and slipped on my shoes, tying each one slowly so everybody could see how great I was at it.  
  
"I'm ready!" I jumped up. "Can I go wait in the car?"  
  
"Not all by yourself," Sandy handed me my windbreaker.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're still a little girl, honey. No matter how old you may think you are," she told me and then hailed the others.  
  
I sighed unhappily. I was too little to understand, too little to ask questions, too little to go to the car by myself, too little to do anything! It was really starting to bug me.  
  
"I'll take you down," Hamtaro guided me out the door and down to the car. He opened up the car door for me and helped me jump into my seat. He then went over to the opposite side of the car and sat down next to me.  
  
"Ready for Putt-Putt?" He asked like he would a little child.  
  
"Yep!" I smiled and dangled my legs. "And one of these days, I'll own Putt- Putt!"  
  
Hamtaro chuckled lightly and then unlocked the rest of the doors so the others could get in. What was so funny?  
  
Once we were on the road, Bijou couldn't stand the silence and politely asked for Sandy to turn the radio on. As soon as she did we heard:  
  
"...Your child could become a star! Sign-up sheets are outside 64th street Putt-Putt arena. This contest is open only to ages 6 – 12."  
  
Bingo. I was finally old enough to do something! I could sign up for the contest!  
  
"Ugh, talk radio," Maxwell took one hand off the wheel and changed the station to rock and roll. "Much better."  
  
"We can't listen to this," Sandy snapped at her boyfriend and changed the station to soft rock. "Penny's in here!"  
  
"I don't mind!" I chirped from the back seat. "I don't listen to mus-mic anyway."  
  
"Music," Hamtaro pronounced. "Say it, mu-sic."  
  
"Mu-sic," I repeated slowly. "I don't listen to the mu-sic."  
  
Before anybody could reply, Maxwell pulled into the 64th street Putt-Putt arena. It was a pretty big place, enough for a 5-year-old to get lost in. But since I was 6, I couldn't possibly get lost.  
  
"All right, Penny, hold my hand," Bijou prompted me to grab her hand.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "You know where you're going, I know where I'm going..."  
  
"I suppose but-" Bijou wasn't going to make the effort to argue with me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me across the parking lot to the front door, where she let go.  
  
"C'mon all," Sandy hustled us into the building. She then got in line with Bijou to wait for something.  
  
I wandered aimlessly over to the bulletin board hanging in the entrance hall. There I saw the slips to enter the contest on the radio. I yanked one off the board and neatly folded it up and placed it in my pocket.  
  
"What do you mean there are no other indoor courses?" I heard Sandy snap at the manager. "I am not playing outside."  
  
"Then looks like you're not playing here at all," the manager said clearly. He then walked away from Sandy and the others.  
  
"That's cheap," Sandy continued to complain. "And I had a coupon!"  
  
"Let's go hon," Maxwell pushed his girlfriend out of the building with the rest of us trailing behind. We ended up getting back into the car and driving home. But Sandy did not want to stay inside, so she dragged everybody but me down to some Sushi restaurant on 36th street. Sushi? Blech...  
  
"You've never even had sushi," Dexter scolded me when he heard my opinion. "You should never judge a book by its cover!"  
  
"A book?" I was confused. "No, I'm talking about sushi!"  
  
"She wouldn't understand a proverb," Boss looked up from his morning paper. "She's too-"  
  
"Young!" I finished for him. "Is that it?!"  
  
Boss didn't reply, he just went back to reading.  
  
I stomped angrily into the TV room and plopped myself on the couch. I pulled the paper out of my pocket and read:  
  
CHILDREN'S TALENT CONTEST: SINGING AND MUSICAL  
  
NAME:  
  
AGE:  
  
GRADE:  
  
CITY OF RESIDENCE:  
  
SONG:  
  
INSTRUMENT:  
  
It then went on to describe some legal stuff that I didn't understand. But I did know one thing. I was going to enter this contest. But it was a musical thing. I didn't know how to play!  
  
I then groaned and peered into the corner of the room. There it was. A beautiful piano. I jogged over to it and hopped up on the piano bench. I then fingered the white keys and pushed down lightly and one of them. And then another. And another.  
  
"Hey Penny," Pashmina walked into the room. She was soaking wet from the rain and looked cold, "Practicing?"  
  
"Yep," I continued to plink on the keys.  
  
She seemed intrigued, "For what, may I ask?"  
  
I hopped off the bench as soon as she finished speaking and showed her the entry form, "The announcer guy on the radio said it was open to me."  
  
"Really?" Pashmina read the form. She then grinned, "You wanna enter?"  
  
I smiled, "Yes!"  
  
Pashmina then led me out to the main room where Stan and Boss were putting away groceries. She then held the form to Boss's face, "How much money do you have?"  
  
"I don't know," Boss shrugged. He grabbed the form from her, "What's this?"  
  
"Penny wants to enter. Frankly, I think she'd do pretty well."  
  
"A 6-year-old in a singing contest?" Stan scoffed.  
  
"The radio man said it was open to 6-year-olds," I jumped up on the stool.  
  
"I heard about that contest," Ginger walked over. "The grand prize is supposed to be a lot of money."  
  
"It says you have to play an instrument as well," Stan continued reading. "Looks like you've just been disqualified, babe."  
  
I frowned, "I can play the piano."  
  
"Since when," Ginger raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Since 5 minutes ago," I said proudly.  
  
"Face it, you can't enter," Stan looked me in the eyes. "You can't play, you can't sing..."  
  
"Way to crush a little girl's dreams!" Pashmina yelled.  
  
"What? He's stating the obvious," Ginger agreed with Stan. "I hardly doubt she'd win."  
  
"I think she'd do a great job," Pashmina stood up for me.  
  
"It also says that you have to think of your own song," Boss looked up from the form. "I'll make a deal with you: if Penelope can learn to play piano and write her own song, I'll pay for her."  
  
"All right!" I raised my arms in the air. Victory at last!  
  
"Okay then," Pashmina leaned against the bar. "You're on."  
  
"Where you gonna get a piano teacher?" Ginger asked. "I know my money ain't paying for one."  
  
Pashmina smiled eagerly, "I'm going to teach Penny everything I know. And then, she's going to win this contest... Bud." 


	2. Piano Lessons

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but it's good enough. I should really get working on it anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Piano Lessons  
  
"All right Penny," Pashmina placed me down on the bench and then sat down herself. "This is a piano."  
  
"I know that, silly," I giggled. I loved it when she did that. It always made me feel smart.  
  
"Of course you do. Now this," She placed her finger on one of the middle keys. "Is called the "C" key." She tapped it again. "Now you try."  
  
I placed my small finger on the same key. It plinked. This was easy enough.  
  
"All right. Now then," she pulled a music sheet from nowhere. "Now that you know where the "C" key is, it's time to learn the others."  
  
"They all have names?" I stared at the giant keyboard in amazement. All of them? That was a lot of names!  
  
"Well, actually. They all do, but the names repeat. Like, the names used are "A", "B", "C", "D", "E", "F", and finally, "G"."  
  
"Why don't they use the other letters of the alphabet?" I kicked my legs impatiently.  
  
"I... uh... ask Maxwell later," she became flustered. "Since "C" is right here, what will be on its sides?"  
  
"Um... "B" and "D"?"  
  
"Correct," Pashmina pulled out little sticky tabs. "I'll label them all later. So tomorrow you'll practice on the actual piano. Today, you're going to learn how to read music sheets."  
  
"But I won't need to," I raised my eyebrow. "I'm writing my own song."  
  
"Exactly. All the reason more. In order to sing your song and play the piano and memorize all... you'll need sheet music."  
  
I was becoming more and more confused by the minute. How was I supposed to do that?  
  
"Now, the notes on the lines going up are "E", "G", "B", "D", and "F". There are several ways to remember them. I know them as Every Good Boy Does Fine."  
  
"How about Even George Bush Drives Fast," Ginger walked in. We both stared at her. "A little American humor for 'ya."  
  
"Ginger, what are you doing?" Pashmina snapped.  
  
"Helping. You're teaching method makes no sense," she walked behind me. "You went from introducing the piano, to showing her the "C" key, and then saying you're not going to work with the actual piano, and then you went onto sheet music."  
  
"I was confused," I agreed wholeheartedly. I pressed the "C" key over and over. "When will you label the keys?"  
  
"Later," Pashmina said, now frustrated.  
  
"Oh," I looked back down at the piano. The good aura then left and I felt tense all afternoon. I knew the lessons would eventually help, but Pashmina wasn't prepared at all. Maybe someone else knew.  
  
"Does anybody know how to play the piano?" I asked that night.  
  
"No," they all choired. This was going to be harder than I thought.  
  
"All right Penny, let's try this again," Pashmina sat me down at the bench the next day. "See? I labeled all the keys. Now we can get started."  
  
I stared down at the keys. She was right – they were all neatly labeled.  
  
She then started to show me the keys again, and told me to play them as she did. She taught me about something called "octaves", which I figured out were keys that had the same note, but a different pitch. Pashmina says its part right, and the real answer is that an octave means eight, so those keys are eight keys apart. That was really confusing, so I just stuck by my own explanation.  
  
By the end of the week, I had gotten the keys down and could play a few simple songs. I was on my way.  
  
But the announcer guy said that it had to be an original song, so I suppose I was nowhere near the end. I had asked Pashmina if she could help me, but she said she didn't know how.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked naively.  
  
"I mean I can't... write," she admitted. "I can read very well, but when we turned human, I wasn't blessed with the ability to write."  
  
I stared up at her. My Pashmina can't write?  
  
"But then how did you label the keys?" I asked.  
  
She gave a smug look, "Ginger did it. She can write very well. I think she can read as well. In fact, I'm the only one who can't write."  
  
"I can't either," I reassured her. "Since you won't let me go to school."  
  
She gave a weak laugh and then walked away. And although I had learned something new (like Maxwell said I should do everyday), I still hadn't solved my problem of writing the song. But wait! – Who did Pashmina say could write very well?  
  
"Writing a song?" Ginger repeated. "Is it for the contest?"  
  
"Yep," I smiled. I knew she couldn't resist my cuteness. She had told me that one day.  
  
"All right," She guided me to her bed and grabbed a notepad. "I suppose after writing the song you're going to want singing lessons?"  
  
I nodded as she sighed, "If you give a mouse a cookie..."  
  
"I want the song to be about something good," I told hr and hopped up on her bed with her.  
  
"How about... lies? No," Ginger answered her own question. "I know! About youth! That's great!" she then began to write down what she called "lyrics". Those are the words to a song.  
  
After Ginger had written the song, she read her lyrics aloud to me. They seemed to be very adult but I sort of understood them. They seemed good enough to me.  
  
"Now time for singing lessons," she cleared her throat. "In order to prepare, you have to learn the scales. They go as follows: Do, re, mi, so, fa, la, ti, do." She had a beautiful singing voice.  
  
"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do," I mimicked her, and I pulled it off pretty good.  
  
"You've got a nice voice," she complimented me.  
  
"Thank you," I grinned widely. "Now how does that help me?"  
  
"I don't know," Ginger shrugged. "I think it helps with pitch."  
  
"Oh," I replied, taking in what she had said.  
  
Over the process of that week, I practiced singing my song and then just singing in general. I also worked on playing the piano and singing at the same time! By the day before the contest, Ginger made me sing in front of the other Ham-Ham's. I got what she called a "standing ovation". She then went onto explain what it meant, but I just got confused. It was like octaves all over again!  
  
"Don't worry, kid," Sandy pat my shoulder. "You'll do great."  
  
"Yeah," Bijou agreed. "You're going to be like the next Madonna."  
  
I didn't know who she was, but I figured she was a good singer. Or at least I hoped so.  
  
The next morning I woke up early. I got breakfast all by myself (with the result of a messy kitchen) and got dressed by myself. I felt so grown-up that day. After all, I was going to be in a contest.  
  
After everyone else had gotten up and eaten, Bijou did my hair and I practiced singing the song and playing the piano. By then, I had memorized all the lyrics and keys, and I was ready for first prize.  
  
Around 12pm, Pashmina and the others hopped into the car and they drove me to the studio where I was to perform. I couldn't wait!  
  
But then I saw all the other children, and knew that it was hopeless, just like Stan and Ginger had been saying the day I brought the contest up.  
  
"Name please?" A guy came up to Pashmina, who had been walking me around.  
  
"Uh... Penny Houston," Pashmina told the man, who looked down at his clipboard.  
  
"She goes last," he pointed to a line of kids. He then walked off.  
  
"Well then, Pen," she handed me the sheet music and song lyrics, "I'm going to grab a seat. Good luck," she kissed me on the cheek and was off. I stared at all the other kids and took a deep breath.  
  
I could do this. I knew I could because everyone believed in me.  
  
And that's all that really mattered. 


	3. The Performance

Konnichiwa minna-san! Moon Angel signin' in! This will probably be the last anime story I write. I have lost all enthusiasm for watching the shows and stuff. I don't know – it's just not as appealing as it used to be. I'm on to bigger and better things – like Queer as Folk and Whose Line. So let's get on with the last anime chapter I will ever write.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does.  
  
Claimer: I do own Ginger.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Performance  
  
I stood there quivering as the line got shorter. Any moment now I would be performing. And the worst thing was there was no one behind me to back me up if I do really bad. Really, really bad.  
  
Finally, the moment was upon me. The announcer called my name and I stepped out onto the stage, staring out at the crowd. They were all clapping for me.  
  
I placed the sheet music on the piano and began to play the tune without looking at it. I then took a deep breath and sang:  
  
There are so many things I don't know about life  
  
Like why we strive and we fight  
  
Why the sky will darken  
  
And why that neighbor dog's still barkin'  
  
Why the children run away  
  
Instead of trying and trying to play  
  
Why is no one listening to me?  
  
Is it because I'm a little older than three?  
  
Because I'm too young to know?  
  
Too young to grow?  
  
So please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Why we're alive  
  
And please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Why we all die  
  
People just don't get these things that I say  
  
People are just trying to live off pay  
  
But something tells me it's more just that  
  
Why they won't listen  
  
Why they are blind as a bat  
  
Knowledge for the future makes me thrive  
  
In the will to survive  
  
Please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Why there is war  
  
And please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Why you won't open that  
  
Closed door  
  
Why you won't look beyond the horizon?  
  
Why I am I just another part of your skies and  
  
Why I am too young to know all these things?  
  
So please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Why we're alive...  
  
And please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Please tell me  
  
Why the answers to these questions are all lies  
  
I played the last few notes on and then ended. I turned to see the crowd's reaction and it was happening again! I was getting a standing ovation!  
  
I stood up and bowed to the crowd, who began to whistle with approval. I beamed with pride. I saw Pashmina and the others clapping hard. Everyone was – except for Ginger, who was hanging onto Howdy's shoulder, crying.  
  
The judges then left the room for a minute. The host then called all the performers back on stage to announce the winner. One girl ran up to me and asked how old I was. When I told her I was six, she seemed amazed. What's so amazing about that?  
  
"All right now folks, quiet down," the announcer hushed the buzzing audience. "I will now read the winners."  
  
"Good luck," that same girl whispered to me.  
  
"The third prize winner is... Yoshi Adaji for his stunning performance on the flute!" The audience clapped again as the boy went to receive his prize. "The second prize winner is... Maskura Yolenii for her very original song!" The girl was standing next to me leaped up and hugged me. She then ran to the announcer and hugged him too. She's quite... jubilant.  
  
The announcer continued, "Yes. Now then... the first prizewinner goes to... Penelope Houston for her song and her piano playing!"  
  
It took me a moment to realize that I had won! Me! I ran over to the announcer, who handed me the first place prize. I beamed with pride once again. This was the greatest day of my life.  
  
"Wow, would you look at that?" Ginger tore open the prize to reveal a check, "$250, 000..."  
  
"That's enough to pay for the room and a little trip," Boss grabbed it from her. "Where would you like to go, Penny?"  
  
"To the beach!" I smiled.  
  
"All right then. Tomorrow morning we'll leave." He then disappeared into the other room along with everyone else.  
  
"I'm proud of you, girl," Pashmina came up behind me and hugged me. "Way to go. I knew you could do it!"  
  
"It was easy," I made it seem like it was nothing.  
  
"Okay," she giggled slightly and then pat me on the head. "You're getting too grown-up for me."  
  
And at that moment, I really did feel grown-up. Enough to do accomplish anything I wanted to. And that I really mean. 


End file.
